The present invention relates to a spectacle-frame (in the following also xe2x80x9cframesxe2x80x9d for the sake of brevity) comprising: a lens-holding structure; two support legs in engagement with the lens-holding structure and movable between a closed condition in which they lie in a plane substantially parallel to the lying plane of the lens-holding structure and an open condition in which they lie in planes substantially perpendicular to the lying plane of the lens-holding structure; connecting means operatively interposed between each support leg and the lens-holding structure to ensure a junction therebetween.
It is known that frameworks for eyeglasses usually comprise a lens-holding structure and two support legs each of which is rotatably connected with the lens-holding structure through a hinge connection. Usually, each hinge connection comprises a first hinged portion rigidly in engagement with the lens-holding structure and a second hinged portion rigidly in engagement with the respective support leg. Each hinged portion has a through hole which is coincident with the through hole of the other portion so that together they define an articulation housing for engagement of a hinge pin.
Hinge connections of the above described type, projecting from the frames and directly visible thereon, undesirably affect the aesthetic quality of glasses. In an attempt to overcome this problem, the hinged portions are integrated in one piece into the lens-holding structure and the respective support legs, so that they are as much as possible concealed.
However, since the hinge pin must engage the through holes of the hinged portions by insertion from the outside, achievement of a surface of homogeneous structure is impossible. In fact, at least one hole corresponding to the articulation housing can be seen on the frames structure, causing a disagreeable aesthetic effect.
In addition, known frames have problems concerning material recycling. In more detail, separation of the hinge pins, usually made of metal material, from the frames generally made of plastic material is of difficult accomplishment.
The Applicant has further found that known frames can also be improved in terms of practical use and easy assembling/disassembling of the components as well as in terms of production times and costs.
It is an aim of the present invention to solve the problems found in the known art by providing frames that are aesthetically agreeable, of easy recycling, and adapted to be manufactured at reduced production costs.
The above and still further aims that will become more apparent in the course of the following description are substantially achieved by a framework for eyeglasses wherein the connecting means for each support leg comprises: at least one hinge pin mounted rigid with the frames; at least one articulation seating for rotatable engagement of the hinge pin, which seating is defined by a first engagement portion formed in the frames and a second engagement portion formed in a covering element to be associated with the frames.